The present invention relates to a control system for an automatic clutch.
Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 58-47626 discloses a control system for an automatic clutch. According to this known control system, engine output torque is determined by retrieving stored data against engine speed and induction manifold vacuum which are detected, and clutch transmission capacity is controlled in response to engine output torque determined. Controlling the clutch transmission capacity in response to the engine output torque provides good running of a vehicle without any substantial vibrations, but it is not satisfactory in providing smooth start-up operation of the vehicle. Under a condition where a vehicle is at a standstill with an engine idling and a clutch released to interrupt flow of engine output torque to a transmission that follows the clutch, there occur substantial shocks upon engagement of the clutch if the engagement of the clutch is controlled in response to the engine output torque alone due mainly to the occurrence of backlash in the transmission and driving gears that follow.